Romance For Dummies
by badger-b0y
Summary: Some fluffy Madoka/Sayaka ficlets with heavily implied Mami/Homura and Kyoko laughing at them all.
1. Lesson One: Playing It Cool

Sayaka Miki had never been the most serious person when it came to romance. Not only was she inexperienced, but she was usually embarrassed by the whole idea of being intimate with a certain pink haired girl.

Although she had been going out with Madoka for four or five months now, Sayaka always knew _just_ what to say to ruin any and all romantic atmosphere and turn into it giggly cuddles. And Madoka was beginning to get a little impatient.

"Sayaka, I'm not letting you leave until you kiss me," Madoka's exasperated sigh quickly follows the quieting laughter of the blue haired girl lying beside her. A blush stains Sayaka's cheeks and she bites her lip lightly.

"Really now?" she clears her throat with mock nonchalance, pulling her hood over her eyes. She bites back another chuckle as hears Madoka sigh again and the hood is lifted from her face. Her shaky blue eyes lock onto Madoka's cheerfully annoyed pink ones and she looks away for a moment to calm herself down.

By the time she looks up, Madoka's lips are on hers and her heart is sent into overdrive. Madoka pulls back and looks at Sayaka happily and Sayaka smiles nervously and digs into her pocket.

"W-want some gum?" she mumbles cheekily, laughing when Madoka groans and wraps her arms around her waist.

* * *

So after spending waaaay too much time on blog full of Madoka and Sayaka, I've gone MadoSaya and cannot find my way back. Anyways, these'll just be little drabbles of the PMMM dorks actually being happy. Hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Lesson Two: When & Where to Be Romantic

Madoka Kaname really hated being the short one. Being shorter than Sayaka meant she couldn't give her blue-haired girlfriend any surprise hugs, kisses, or lift her off her feet and spin her around like she saw Mami do with Homura every morning.

On the other hand, this meant Sayaka could kiss Madoka off guard, hug her with the element of surprise on her side, and sweep the pinkette off her feet and waltz around the room with the small girl in her arms.

So Madoka has to find her own ways of achieving these feats.

"Sayaka," the pink-haired girl reaches up to grab the front of Sayaka's hoodie, pulling her down and standing on her toes. Their lips meet halfway and Sayaka smiles slightly, leaning down further and wrapping her arms around Madoka's waist as Madoka snakes her arms around her neck.

The two continue on like that for a while, breaking apart for only seconds before smashing their lips onto each other's again.

"I love you Sayaka," Madoka giggles, smiling happily.

"M'love you too Piglet," the blue-haired girl sighs, nuzzling her girlfriend's forehead.

"Ahem." Both girls yelp and quickly turn to face a smiling Mami, laughing Kyoko and blushing Homura. "You two do realize we're all still here, right?" the blond giggles as both Sayaka and Madoka inch away from the other, blushing furiously.


	3. Lesson Three: Horror Etiquette

"Mami, you never said we would be watching a scary movie," a terrified Madoka shudders, grabbing onto an equally terrified Sayaka's arm.

"I never said we weren't either," the blonde smiles cheekily, reaching for the popcorn in between her Homura. The raven-haired girl was rather closely pressed against Mami, trembling slightly and hiding her face in the tall blonde's shoulder every now and then.

Madoka and Sayaka on the other hand were clinging to each other for dear life, Madoka whimpering slightly and Sayaka flinching every couple of seconds. The blue-haired girl had made a valiant effort to be unfazed by the disturbing images on the screen, but after the first death that plan flew out the window; as did her dignity. Madoka had misinterpreted the title of the film, thinking it was more of a romantic tragedy than a horror psychological film.

Kyoko however was trying to hold in her laughter at the mere dorkiness of the girls in front of her. She knew Homura wasn't good around gore, but this was ridiculous. She also knew Madoka was usually scared fairly easily, and Sayaka would pretend she wasn't for Madoka's sake. And of course, she knew you could always count on Mami to keep a level head. A small snort escapes her lips as Sayaka yelps and latches onto Madoka, clinging to the shorter girl like a teddy bear.

"Mami, h-how long is this movie?" Homura mumbles shakily, her face still resting on Mami's shoulder. She lets out a shiver and looks up at the screen, only to yelp and move back to Mami's arm.

"Only another thirty minutes," the twin-tailed blonde smiles reassuringly, grabbing the Homura's hand under the blanket they're all currently under.

Only a half an hour, Sayaka thinks to herself, I can make it another half an hour. She focuses more on the soft, slightly chubby girl in her arms, readjusting her grip and holding her a little tighter. Someone in the movie screeches after a long period of silence, resulting in Madoka turning around and burying her face in Sayaka's hoodie, Sayaka flinching again, Homura yelping, Mami softly shushing her and Kyoko having to leave the room as not to disrupt the atmosphere with her laughter.

"We should horror movies more often," the redhead chuckles as she takes her seat on the couch again, earning distressed looks from three of the girls.


	4. Exercise One: Likes and Dislikes

Chocolate covered strawberries could probably be considered illegally influential among Madoka and her friends. Whenever the five of them have plans to go out somewhere together, or stay over at Mami's place, chocolate covered strawberries are involved.

Mami can bribe almost any of the girls with the promise of chocolate strawberries. She needs Kyoko to help with cleaning up? She's promises strawberries. She needs Sayaka to help with some heavy lifting? She promises strawberries.

Unsurprisingly, Homura is the least affected by this. Simply because it takes one extra step for her to really be swayed. The trick with Homura is that she doesn't like sweet things, so unsweetened chocolate is how you seal the deal for her. And Mami just so happens to have unsweetened chocolate all over the house.

"Homura, would you like some strawberries?" the cheerful blond calls out to her half-asleep flatmate from the kitchen, waiting patiently for an answer as she continues drizzling melted chocolate over the fruit. She smiles wider when she hears lazy footsteps coming towards the kitchen; letting a giggle loose when she feels a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"The bitter kind?" the raven-haired girl yawns, holding onto Mami a little tighter.

"Mhmm, just the way you like it," the blond smiles again as Homura reaches to grab one.

"Can I try them?" she mutters quietly, her arm freezing in mid movement. Mami sighs jokingly and steps aside, gesturing melodramatically to the plate of chocolate buried fruit.  
"Go ahead," she chuckles as Homura promptly devours one of the berries. She hums contentedly and turns back to the blond, a small smile on her pale face.

Before she can comment on the deliciously bitter treat however, Mami leans forward and plants a kiss just millimeters from Homura's mouth.

"M-Mami?" the raven-haired girl stammers, blushing so much the strawberries would be jealous.

"You had chocolate on your face," Mami smiles, picking up another berry and holding it out to the still blushing Homura. "Want another?"

"Yes please…"

* * *

So every other chapter or so I'll put some MamiHomu in, just cause I ships them a lot. If it's MamiHomu the chapter name will start with "Exercise" rather than "Lesson"

Update soon!


	5. Lesson Four: Health Care

It wasn't often that Sayaka Miki got sick; and when she did, she got _sick_. She had woken up feeling like her head had been hacked off and hastily sewed back on; and upon closer examination of herself in the mirror, she saw she was pale as a sheet and had ghastly bags under her eyes.

Groaning, she grabs a blanket, her faded blue phone and stumbles into the living room; taking residence on her couch and send Madoka a quick text. She promptly falls asleep mere minutes after putting a movie on, illness draining her energy.

She wakes up hours later, her head resting in Madoka's lap, a fresh blanket laid over her and a cold cloth being held to her forehead.

"Madoka?" she slurs tiredly, smiling up at the surprised pinkette. "How's it going Piglet?"

"I'm fine Sayaka," Madoka smiles slightly, brushing a strand of hair from Sayaka's face. "But you obviously aren't," her smile fades into a frown. "How many times have I told you not to push yourself too hard?"

"Hmmm…" the feverish teen sighs to herself. "Fifteen, twenty times?" she chuckles, although with her slurred speech it sounds more like "fifteebf? Mayhbe twenty tibes?"

"You're lucky I love you," the pinkette smiles warmly, leaning down to give her girlfriend a kiss. She didn't really care if she got sick, she'd get to spend more time with Sayaka.


	6. Lesson Five: Subtlety

It wasn't uncommon for Madoka and Sayaka to exchange quick little kisses whenever they could. If they knew they were alone (Or if one of the other girls wasn't looking) they would often give each other little pecks on the cheek or Madoka would simply jump up and capture Sayaka' lips with her own, breaking away just as someone strolled by.

It was also just as common for Sayaka to take things further if they had the time. In this kind of situation, Madoka would usually end up pinned against a wall, with Sayaka holding her arms above her head with one hand and using the other to tilt the smaller girl's head up. Under normal circumstances, they would refrain from doing this in public; but Sayaka's been a little out of it all day, and Madoka's a little too tired to really fight back.

"Sayaka, we shouldn't-" Madoka's half-hearted scolding is cut off by her blue-haired companion pressing her lips to hers again. They break apart for a second but before Madoka can finish her sentence, Sayaka leans back in, determined to prevent Madoka from talking any sense into her.

The two girls are leaning against the wall just on the other side of the lockers, Sayaka keeping Madoka firmly pinned against it. The tired pinkette's legs tremble slightly as her girlfriend holds her wrists a little tighter and pressing her body against her.

"Madoka? Sayaka? Are you over here?" The two girls freeze at the sound of their classmate's voice, hesitantly breaking apart and leaning out from around the corner.

"H-Hitomi?" Madoka coughs awkwardly, jabbing Sayaka in the side with her elbow when she hears her laughing. "Can I do something for you?"

"Where have you two been? It's almost fourth period and you two still haven't eaten!" the green-haired girl huffs, dragging the two girls down the hallway; completely oblivious to Sayaka silently apologizing to a madly blushing Madoka.


	7. Lesson Six: Schedules

Winter in Mitakihara was never particularly kind. Snowstorms every other day, blackouts, horribly icy roads, the whole works. For some people however, winter was the best season; for many, many different reasons. Sayaka Miki is one of these people.

"Madoka, you wanna watch some movies today?" the blue-haired girl smiles excitedly, readjusting the blanket around her shoulders.

"That's all we've done for the past two days Sayaka," Madoka sighs "Is there anything else I can talk you into?"

"But movie days and winter go together like ice cream and blueberries!" Sayaka exclaims melodramatically, throwing her arms up in the air. The pinkette sighs again and shakes her head.

"Alright, alright, we'll watch some more movies," she giggles "just don't get your cape in a twist Captain Drama."

"Excuse me, that's Captain Cuddles." Madoka valiantly attempts to stifle her laughter at Sayaka's pouting.

"Captain Cuddles?" she almost snorts, moving an arm up to cover her mouth.

"Would you prefer Captain Tackle Hug?" the Blue-haired girl sighs jokingly, grinning as she wraps her arms around a still laughing Madoka's waist. "Captain Clingy maybe?"

"More like Captain Cutie, Sayaka you dork," the pinkette leans up and pecks her pajama clad girlfriend's cheek, giggling.


	8. Exercise Two: Mornings

Saturday mornings are lazy. Saturday morning Homura is lazier.

This was something Mami hadn't really learned the full extent of until now, as the dark-haired girl seemed intent on staying right where she was. Snuggled up against the blonde and clinging to the back of her shirt.

"Homura," the blonde whispers, "I have to get up and make breakfast."

"No you don't." Her voice comes out in a half yawn, and her grip on Mami's nightshirt tightened.

"The others will be here soon," the blonde reminds her, rolling her eyes. "We have to get dressed."

"Technically, we are dressed." Mami turns over to face her stubborn housemate.

"You're a menace," she grumbles and wraps her arms around the dark-haired girl.

Homura hums in acknowledgement, settling back into the pillow and snuggling herself up to her blonde companion. "And you're comfortable."

* * *

wow its been a while huh, sorry if this chap isn't the best, i haven't written for this fic for a while so im kinda rusty, hope you guys enjoy tho!


End file.
